


We're having a baby.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Happy Family, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: John found Sam throwing up. Sam and Dean get the surprise of their lives.Sam is 16 and Dean is 20.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been getting sick and John is pretty sure he knows why.

Sam was sitting at the table in the motel room doing homework when felt like he was going to throw up. He got up and ran to the bathroom. He was leaning over the toilet when John walked into the room

“Sam, are you okay?” He asked.

“I don't know.” Sam between throwing up. 

“Hey buddy. I'm going to come in okay.” He asked. 

“Yeah dad that's fine.” 

John walked into the bathroom. “Sammy, how long have you been sick like this?” Asked as he gently rubbed Sam's back. 

“Almost 4 months.” Sam said quietly. 

“4 months?” He asked looking at his youngest worried. 

“Yes sir. There are other things too.” 

“Like what?” He asked gently. 

Sam got up and lifted his shirt up. “I've put on some weight and I thought I felt something move the other day.” He could feel his eyes burning from the tears. 

“Sam I need you to be honest with me okay. I promise I won't get mad. Have you been having sex with someone?” He asked softly. 

Sam felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “Yes.” He whispered. 

“Sweetie, you need to tell me who it is.” 

“Promise you won't hate me?” He sobbed out. 

John pulled his baby into a hug. “I promise.” He said softly. 

“It's Dean.” He whispered. 

“Let's go sit on couch and talk more.” 

*****

They sat down next to each other on couch. John took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. He took his thrum and wiped the tears off Sam's cheeks. 

“Sam, I think you might be pregnant.” 

Sam looked at his dad wide eyed and started to cry more. “But I'm only 16. I didn't even know I was carrier.” 

“It'll be okay, we'll get through this as a family.” John gently. 

“Promise dad?” 

“I promise kiddo. I'm going to run to the store and get a test for you to take so we can know for sure. You should try and relax a little. I'll be right back, I promise.” He kissed Sam's forehead before getting up to leave. 

“I love you dad.” The youngest Winchester said. 

“I love you too Sammy. No matter what.” 

*****

Sam was still sitting on the couch watching TV when John came back. John sat down beside Sam and handed him the test. 

“It's super easy to do. Just take the cup off, pee on it, lay it flat and wait 2 minutes.” He said. 

“Okay.” Sam said. 

Sam got up and went to the bathroom and did what was told. He picked up the test and looked at it. Sam felt light headed. 

“Dad.” He yelled. 

John quickly came into the bathroom. He grabbed Sam before he could hit the floor. “Hey sweetie. You need to open your eyes.” 

Sam slowly opens his eyes and looks at his dad. “I'm so sorry, I screw up everything.” He said with tears in eyes. 

“You didn't screw up anything. You just added someone else for us to love.” He gave his youngest son a soft smile. 

*****

They walked back the room together. They sat back on the couch together. Sam curled himself into his dad. 

“You know you have to tell Dean right?” He asked. 

“Yeah but what if he leaves?” Sam chocked down the tears.

“He would never leave you and even if he tired I wouldn't let him.” 

“Are you mad that we're together?” Sam could barely look at his dad. 

“No I'm not mad. I saw the way you two would look at each other. I'm just upset that Dean did use protection when having sex with you.” He said softy. 

*****

Just then Dean walked into the motel room. He looked at John and then to Sam. “Sammy, are you okay?” 

Sam bust into tears when he looked at his older brother. Dean sat down beside Sam and gently touched his arm. 

“Sammy, what's wrong?” He looked at his baby brother worried. 

“Dean I. I think I'm going to be sick.” He got up and ran to the bathroom. 

“What's wrong with Sam?” He asked looking scared. 

“He's pregnant and you're the dad.” The older man said softly. 

“What?” Dean asked in shock. 

“Sammy is having baby. Dean you should have known better. You should have been more careful.” 

“I'm so sorry. I didn't think about him being a carrier.” He felt the tears burning his eyes. 

“What's done is done. He's scared and he needs you.” John said. 

“I should go check on him.” 

“Go he needs you more then me right now.” John went outside so they could talk a lone.

*****

Dean went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Sammy, can you come out so we can talk. Dad went outside so we can talk alone.” He said softly. 

Sam opened the door. His eyes were red from crying. Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother. Sam held onto Dean tightly. 

“I'm so sorry.” He whispered. 

“It's okay baby boy. It's not your fault.” He kissed the top of his baby brother's head. “Come sit with me so we can talk about everything.” 

Dean held onto Sam as they walked to the couch. They sat down next to each other. Sam cuddled closely to his brother and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. 

“Did you just find out about the baby?” He asked. 

“Yeah I've been sick for awhile and I was throwing up when dad got home. He asked me what was going on. I told him what had been happening. He went got me a test and it was positive.” 

“Do you wanna keep the baby?” Dean asked. 

“I would love too. Do you want too?” 

“Yes but it's not up to me.” He said softly. 

“I know it will be hard for us but I know we can do it.” He said with a smile. 

“I know we can too baby boy. I know that dad will help out too.” 

“Can you go get dad so we can all talk together?” He asked. 

“Sure Sammy.” 

*****

Dean went outside and got their dad. They walked back into the room together. John had walked a crossed the street and got them dinner. They sat down at the table together to eat. 

“Dean and I want to keep the baby.” 

“I thought you would. I was thinking that you boys need to get out of hunting. Dean can get job and you can finish school. I think you should be homeschooled Sammy. I don't know how safe it will for you go to school while being pregnant.” He said. 

“That sounds okay with me. Where we will live?” He asked their dad. 

“I was thinking that you two could live in Sioux Falls. I know that you both would be safe with Bobby there.” 

“Who's going to tell Bobby about our baby?” Dean asked nervously. 

“I'll tell him, don't worry about it. I think he knows about you two anyways. He said something about it one time. He wasn't mad or anything.” John said. “You boys should pack so we can hit the road after I call Bobby.” 

*****

Sam and Dean were packing their bags when Sam felt the baby move a little. He put his hand on the little swell. 

“Dee give me your hand.” He gabbed Dean's hand and placed where he felt the movement. 

“Holy shit, that's our baby.” Dean had tears in his eyes. 

“Yeah that's our baby.” He smiled with his dimple showing. 

John walked back in the room. He looked at Sam a little worried. “You okay?” 

“The baby's moving.” Dean said with a smile. 

“Can I feel?” He asked softly. 

“Of course you can dad.” Sam walked over to his dad. 

Sam took his dad's hand and put where he felt the baby. John looked at Sam with tears in eyes. Sam smiled at him sweetly. 

“My babies are having a baby.” He swallowed hard to keep from crying. 

“You okay dad?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah sweetie.” He pulled Sam into a hug and held him close. He pulled away and looked at his sons.“We should hit the road because it's going to be an overnight drive.” 

*****

They been driving for a few hours. John looked at his sons in the mirror as they cuddled close to each other, he smiled to himself. 

“Boys, we need to have some ground rules about you two being together.” 

“Okay.” Dean said. 

“I don't care you two hug, cuddle, kiss or hold hands. I don't wanna see you sucking each other's faces off. I wouldn't see if you were dating other people.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Sam said with small laugh. 

Dean look at Sam and could tell he was getting tired. “You look tired baby boy. Why don't you try and sleep some.” 

Sam laid down on the backseat with his head on Dean's lap. The older man ran his finger's through Sam's hair to help him relax a little. 

“I love you Dee.” Sam said softly. 

“I love you too Sammy.” He smiled down at his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out if their having a baby girl or boy.  
> Sam and John have a heart to heart.

They had been at Bobby's for almost month. Everything was going good. Dean had gotten a job and was saving money so him and Sam could get their own place. Sammy was doing good with his schooling, his grades were better then ever.

“Hey baby you need to get up. We have to go the Doctors today and check on our little peanut.”

Sam rolled over and cuddled to closely to Dean. “I'm nervous about us going. What if they find out we're brothers?” Sam looked at Dean nervously. 

Dean pulled his baby brother closely to him. “They won't find out we're brothers, I promise. Dad came up with a plan last night for us.” He smile at his baby brother. 

“Dad's here?” Sam smile brightly. 

“Yup he got in late last night after you were asleep.” 

Sam sat up and kissed Dean. “I'm going to go talk to dad a for few.” 

*****

John heard someone come into the livingroom, he looked up and saw his youngest standing there smiling at him. Sam sat down next to his dad. 

“Hey there sweetheart.” John hugged Sam tight and kissed his forehead. 

Sam leaned his head on his dad's shoulder. “I've missed you so much dad.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“I miss you too. How are you and my little grandbaby doing?” He asked. 

“We're good. The baby been moving more lately. It moves a lot when Dee's around.” Sam smiled at the thought of their baby moving. 

“Your mom use to say the something about you.” John said with a smile. 

Sam's face lite up when he heard that. “Really?” 

“Yup, she said that you would move more when me or Dean were around.” John smiled at the memory. 

“Dad, will you come to the Doctors with me today?” He asked softly. 

“Of course, how about you go get ready. I'll take you and Dean out for breakfast first.” He smiled.

*****

Sam went up to his and Dean's room. He smiled at older brother. He went got his clothes out to get ready. 

“Hey get ready dad's going to take us out for breakfast before we go to the Doctors.” 

“Do you need to shower?” 

“No I showered last night before bed. Hey Dee, dad told me something about mom.”

Dean turned around and looked at his little brother with a smile. John didn't talk about their mom very much so it was nice when he did. “He did?”

“Yeah I was telling him about how the baby moves more when you're around and he told me that I use to move a lot when mom pregnant with me when you and dad were around.” He smiled at his older brother. 

“I remember.” He smiled brightly as he hugged Sam closely. 

*****

Dean showered and came back into the bedroom. Sam watched Dean as he got dressed. Dean looked at Sam and smiled at him. He could tell something was bugging his Sammy.

“Sam, what's wrong?” He looked concerned. 

“Did I do something wrong or anything like that?”

“No baby boy not at all, why would you even think that?” He looked at Sam worried. 

“Well we haven't had sex since we found out about the baby.” He said quietly. 

“Oh Sammy, I just wanna make sure it's safe for us to have sex.” He kissed Sam softly. 

Sam looked at Dean and smile. His brother has been sweet and gentle but he was being extra gentle now. "I love you so much Dean." He wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"I love you too baby boy and our little peanut." Dean nuzzled Sam's neck. 

*****

They got into John's truck and started driving to the diner. Sam sat in the middle. He leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. They got to the diner. They sat a table in the back. John always being a hunter sat so he could see the door. Sam and Dean sat a cross from him. The two boys smiled at each other. The order their food. They talked about everything and anything while they ate their breakfast. John paid so they could head to the Doctors. 

*****

They pulled up the doctor's office. Sam felt so nervous because it was his first time at the doctors while being pregnant. Dean got out the truck first and then helped Sam out. Dean took Sam's hand it held it. 

“I'm scared.” Sam looked at Dean like he could cry. 

“I got you baby boy. I'll be with you the whole time.” He hugged and kissed Sam's forehead. 

They walked into the office. Sam and Dean went up to the window to sign in. An older woman opened the little window and smiled at him.

“Can I help you honey?” The older lady asked. 

“I have an appointment.” He said softly.

“Name please.” She asked. 

“Sam Winchester.” 

“Okay, just fill out these papers and bring them back.” She smile at him.

“Okay thanks.” Sam said quietly. 

Sam filled out the paper work and took it back to the lady. He sat back down with his dad and brother. John took Sam's hand held it knowing that his youngest was scared. 

*****

“Sam Winchester.” The nurse said. 

“Let's go baby boy.” 

“Dad will you come with me too?” Sam asked biting his bottom lip nervously. 

“Of course Sammy.” He smiled gently. 

Sam, Dean and John went into the exam room with the nurse. Sam sat on the exam table. Dean sat on the chair beside him and John sat beside Dean. 

“Doctor Lee will be in shortly.” The nurse said. 

“I don't feel good.” Sam touched the swell. 

Dean touched Sam's face. “I know baby but it will be okay.” 

*****

They heard on knock on the door. The door opened and the Doctor walked in. “Hello, I am Doctor Lee. You must be Sam and you gentleman are?” She asked with a smile. 

“I'm Dean. Sam's boyfriend.” He smiled at the doctor.

“I'm John. Sam's dad.” 

“Nice to meet all of you. I'm going to check out your health first and then we'll check out the baby.” She did an exam on Sam. “Well you seem pretty healthy Sam, you just need some prenatal vitamins. Now let's check the baby.” She smiled at the guys.“Well you are almost 5 months along, are you feeling the baby move?” She asked. 

“Yes I am actually a lot.” Sam said with a bright smile. 

“That's always a good thing. I can tell you the sex of the baby today if you want.” Doctor Lee said. 

“Do you want to found out what we're having?” He asked his older brother. 

“I would love to know.” He smiled down at Sam.

“Are you ready?” The doctor asked. 

“Yeah I'm ready.” 

“Lift up your shirt and roll down your jeans so they're under your stomach, the gel is going to be cool.” 

Sam pulled up his shirt and rolled his jeans down a little. The doctor put some gel on him then she ran the sonogram wand on his stomach. They heard a heart beat that was nice and strong. 

“Is that the baby?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, that's the baby. Are you ready to know the sex?” 

“Yes.” They all said. 

“Well it looks like you boys are having a baby girl.” The Doctor said with a smile. 

“Dee, it's girl we're having a girl.” Sam could feel the tears in eyes. 

“Yeah baby boy. We're having a little girl.” He smiled at Sam. 

John smiled at his son's. He was so happy that the baby and Sam were healthy.

“Hey can I maybe talk to the doctor with just Dean please.” 

“Yeah no problem.” John squeezed Sam's hand before he left the room. 

“So I wondering if it was safe for us to have sex while Sammy's pregnant?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, it's safe just make sure that Sam stays comfortable. I want to see you Sam in a month for another check up” The doctor said with smile as they walked out of the room. 

*****

They got to the truck and drove to the store so Sam could get his vitamins. Sam couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy about the baby. Dean squeezed Sam hand and smiled. 

“Dee will you go in and get my stuff for me, I wanna talk to dad for few.” 

“Sure Sammy.” He leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“Dad I was thinking about a baby name but I wanna asked if it's okay with you first.” 

“Okay tell me what is it.” He smiled 

“Well I wanna name her after Dean and you. So I was thinking Deanna Johnnie.” Sam looked up at his dad nervously. 

“Deanna was your grandmother's name on your mom's side. That's who Dean is named after.” He smiled. 

“Do you like it dad?” He asked. 

“I love it sweetheart. I'm sure Dean will too.” He said with a smile. 

Dean got back to the truck with Sam's stuff. Sam leaned on Dean and put his head on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

“When we get home, do you wanna take a walk with me so can talk about something?”

“Sure baby boy, is everything okay?” Dean looked at his little brother a little worried. 

“Yeah everything is fine.” Sam said with bright smile.

*****

They got back to Bobby's. Dean helped Sam get out of the truck. 

“You ready for that walk Sammy.” Dean took Sam around his waist and walked with him. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well I was thinking about a name for our baby girl, I was thinking Deanna Johnnie after you and dad.” 

“I love it Sammy.” Dean pulled Sam close, he kissed him sweetly. 

“I'm glad you like it Dee.” He took Dean's hand and walked back to Bobby's. 

*****

They got back to the house. They found John in the kitchen making lunch for them. He looked up his son's and smiled.

“Did he like the name?” He asked.

“He said he loved.” Sam said with smile. 

“I told you he would.” John said with a bright smile. 

“Would you two stop talking like I'm not in the room.” Dean laughed. 

“Sorry.” Sam laughed as his face turned a little red. 

Dean kissed the tip of Sam's nose. They at the table together to eat lunch together. Sam and Dean sat next to each other. 

“How are you doing with your school work Sam” John asked. 

“It's going good. My grades are really good actually. I was thinking after I'm done with school maybe I could go to college.”

“That would be great Sam.” John said with a smile. 

“What would like to go for baby boy?” He asked with a bright smile. 

“I was thinking nursing.” The youngest Winchester said. 

“I think you would great at it sweetheart, you always take good care of me and Dean when we get sick or hurt.” John smiled at his youngest son.

“Thanks dad.” Sam said shyly. 

Once they were done eating. Sam and Dean helped John clean up the kitchen. Dean pulled Sam close to him and smiled. 

“Do you wanna go hang out together.” Sam smiled at his brother sweetly. 

“That would be great.” He said with a smile. 

“We're going to hang out a little.” Sam said to their dad. 

*****

Sam crawled over to Dean and sat on his lap. “It's been so long Dee, I don't know how much longer I can wait.” Sam said while grinding down on his brother. 

“Tell me what you Sammy.” Dean moaned. 

“I want you.” He whispered into Dean's ear. 

Dean took their clothes off and laid Sam down on the bed and leaned over his younger brother then he lowered himself to him. He kissed him sweetly down his neck. He lubed up his finger. He slid a finger in Sam. Then another and another. Sam moaned at the feeling of his brother's fingers in him. When Sam told Dean he was ready. Dean put lube on his cock and he slowly slid into the Sam's tight hole. They both moaned quietly. 

“Sammy, you're so tight.” Dean moaned. 

Sam moaned softly. “I don't know how long I can last Dee.” He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. 

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam with passion. “It's okay, just let yourself go baby boy.” He moaned. Dean started to move hard and faster. He could feel Sam starting to tighten around him. “Come for me baby boy.” 

Moaning Dean's name Sam came harder then he had ever had before. Dean came right after him. He pulled out gently and laid beside Sam. 

“I love you Sam, I really do.” 

“I love you too Dee.” Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Dean cleaned them off with a tee gently. The older Winchester wrapped his arms around and held him closely. He closed his eyes and feel asleep.

*****

They heard a knock on the door. “Boys it's dinner time, you might wanna get up and eat.” Bobby said. 

Sam woke up first. “We'll be right out.” He touched Dean's face gently.“Baby wake up, it's time for dinner.” 

“I don't wanna get up Sammy.” Dean rolled over and buried his face into Sam's neck. 

“I think I smell pie.” He said with a small laugh. 

“Fine I'm getting up.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

They both got redressed. Sam went to go downstairs. Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and to stop him from going out the door. Sam turned around and smiled at his older brother. 

“Hey wait baby boy.” Dean pulled his little brother close him. “I love you Sam and Deanna too.” Dean said. 

Sam placed a kiss on Dean's lips. “We love you too Dee.” He smiled sweetly. 

*****

They walked down to the kitchen holding hands. They sat at table together to eat beside each. Sam smiled at Bobby and dad. The two older men smiled back him. 

“John told me that you two are having girl and that you have name picked out for her.” Bobby said with a smile. 

“Yeah we name picked. It's Deanna Johnnie.” Sam said shyly. 

“I think it's very pretty name Sam.” He said. 

“Thanks, Uncle Bobby.”

“Tell Uncle Bobby your other plans.” Dean said with a smile. 

“After I'm done with high school, I would like to go to nursing school.” Sam said shyly.

“That's great Sammy. You know I'll help in any way I can.” Bobby smiled at the young man. 

“Thanks.”

They continued to eat and talk. They helped clean up the kitchen after everyone was done eating.

*****

When they were done Sam and Dean went back to their room. They changed into night clothes. Dean laid down on the bed. 

“Hey baby, I hate to go to sleep earlier tonight but I have to work in the morning.” Dean said.

“It's okay. I was thinking about hanging out with dad a little anyways.” He smiled.

“I love you baby boy.” Dean kissed Sam and his swell. 

“I love you too Dee.” He hugged him tightly. “I'll be up later to cuddle with you babes.” 

*****

Sam walked to the livingroom.“Dad, are you busy?” 

“No not at all, sweetheart.” 

Sam sat on couch next to his dad. “Dad. I'm so scared.” Sam had tears in his eyes. 

“Come here, sweetie.” John pulled Sam closely to him. “What are you scared of Sam?”

“What if I can't do it dad. What if I can't raise a baby and finish school?” Sam started to cry.

“Sam you'll be able to do it all. Finish high school, go to college. I know you and Dean will raise an amazing baby girl.” He rubbed Sam's back to help him relax. 

“I can't do this dad, I just can't. I'm not ready.” Sam was sobbing into John's neck. 

John held his baby boy close to him. “Sam listen to me please. We'll do this as a family. I know I wasn't very good dad to you and Dean but I'll do better by this grandbaby.” John placed his on Sam's belly. They both felt the baby kick. “Hey baby Johnnie. This is pappy. I love you so much already.” He said with tears in eyes. 

“Dad are you crying?”

“Maybe a little. It's just my baby is having a baby.” John hugged Sam tight. 

“I love you dad.” Sam said. 

“I love you too Sammy. Now you should get some sleep sweetheart.” Sam and John stood up. They hugged each other tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Sammy get their own home.

Sam is now 6 months along, everything was going good with him and Deanna. Sam was still half a sleep when he heard their bedroom door open. 

“Hey baby boy wake up. I have a day off and I wanna go do something with you.” Dean said in a way too happy voice for being the morning. 

“I don't wanna get up Dee.” Sam buried himself into his pillow. 

“Come on baby, take a shower so we can head out for the day.” 

“Fine.” Sam got up. 

“God Sam you're really starting to show a lot.” He smiled as he placed his hands on the swell. 

“I know. It's crazy how big I am getting.” He smiled.

Dean leaned down and kissed him. “Now get into the shower baby because we have a big day a head.” 

Dean smacked Sam's butt as he walked past him. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother.

“Jerk.” Sam said with while laughing. 

“Bitch. I'll be down stairs.” He said with smirk. 

*****

Dean was sitting on couch watching the news when Sam came down. He looked up and smiled at Sam. The young man looked beautiful to Dean. There was the cute swell and he was glowing. Sam looked so happy and that made Dean happy. 

“Where's Uncle Bobby?” 

“He said that he would be back later.” Dean said.

“Is dad going to be home soon?” He looked at Dean with tears in eyes. 

“Yeah baby. He'll be home sometime tonight. Please don't cry.” He held Sam closely. 

“I'm sorry Dee. I can't help it.” Sam said with a little laugh. 

“I know.” Dean said with a small smile. “I though we could maybe do a little shopping for Deanna.” 

“Oh Dean. I would love that. We haven't got anything yet for her.” 

“Well let's get going baby boy.” Dean said. 

*****

They drove to the first store. Dean held Sammy's hand as they walked into the store. They went straight to the baby stuff. Sam saw a cute plaid shirt and smile. 

“Look at this little plaid shirt.” Sam held up the cute little shirt. 

“Get it Sammy, it's cute.” He smiled at his baby brother. 

“It's a baby boys shirt though.” 

“Who cares we'll just put a little bow or headband on her.” He hugged Sam and felt Deanna kick. “See she likes the shirt too.” He said with a laugh. 

They finished shopping for the baby. Sam told Dean he was getting hungry and wanted to pizza, so they went to Sam's favorite pizza place. 

*****

Once they were done, they starting driving again. They pulled up in font of a house. Dean put the car in park. He looked over at his confused brother and smile. The got out of car and walked up to the house together. 

Sam looked at Dean a little confused. “Where are we Dee?” 

“It's our new home, I bought it and we've been working on it.” He said with a smile. 

“It's really ours?” Sam asked with tears in eyes. 

“Yes baby it's ours. You see that apartment above the garage?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“That's for dad so he can be close but not with us all the time.” Dean said. 

“Oh Dee, thank you so much for getting us home and one where dad can stay close to all of us.” Sam hugged him close. 

*****

“Let's go inside and look at everything.” Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and they walked into their home. “Everything is one floor there is no basement or attic.”

“Good I really don't like two story houses.”

“I know baby boy that makes two of us.” Dean said. 

They walked around the house. It was open floor plan. You could see the kitchen from the livingroom there was an area for a table between the two rooms. It had 3 bedrooms and 2 baths. There was also a laundry room. 

“This room is special room. It's going to be the nursery because it's closest to our room.” Dean opened the door to room. 

It was painted it very pretty light yellow color. There was crib already in the room. Sam walked over to it and touched it. 

“It's beautiful Dean, where did it get?” 

“I made it sweetheart.” He heard John said. 

Sam turned and saw John. “Dad.” He hugged him tight. 

“Hey sweetheart” He hugged Sam back. 

“When did you get back?” Sam asked. 

“I got back last week but I've been here helping get the house ready for you and Dean.” John said as he let go of Sam and hugged Dean. 

“We're going to meet Uncle Bobby in town to pick out some furniture so we can move in tonight.” Dean smiled at Sam. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” He pulled the younger man close too him and kissed his temple. 

“I'll take my truck with me because I know we're going to need more then just Bobby's truck and the car.” John said. 

“I'm going to ride with dad.” 

“Okay baby boy” He kissed him before getting the car. 

*****

“Sammy?”

“Yeah dad.” He looked his dad and smiled. 

“How have you been feeling lately?” The asked his youngest son. 

“I've been feeling okay. The baby is moving a crap ton.” 

“That's good thing sweetie.” 

“I know it is but it's just starting to hurt a little.” He put his hand on the bump. 

“It will all be worth once the sweet baby is here.” John smiled at his baby boy. 

Sam looked at his dad and smile. They got to the store. John helped Sammy out the his truck. They walked over to Bobby and Dean

“Hey Uncle Bobby.” He hugged the older man. 

“How are you feeling Sam?” He asked. 

“I feel pretty good.” He smiled at the older man. 

“That's good.” Bobby said. 

They went into the store. Dean and Sam picked out everything they needed with help from their dad and Bobby. They loaded the car and trucks up and headed back to the house. 

*****

Sam and Dean got back to their house. They were unpacking the car when Sam tired to picked something up. Dean touched Sam's arm and looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What are you doing Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Trying to help.” He looked confused. 

“Get in house start putting dishes away or something that isn't heavy.” Dean said softly. 

Sam walked into the house with Dean. He stopped in the livingroom and looked at around at their new home. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

“I can't believe we have home Dean.” He smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I know baby boy. You can have the life that you've always wanted.” Dean smiled as he pulled Sam close to him and held him tight.

Sam kissed Dean sweetly. Dean deepen the kiss as he pulled the younger man closer to him. He wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's neck. 

Sam moaned into his mouth.“Baby we need to stop. Dad and Bobby are here.” 

Dean just smirk at Sam and gave a wink as he walked away. 

*****

Sam went into the kitchen. He was washing the dishes. He didn't how long he had been in there. He felt Dean's wrap his arms around his middle. Sam turned around. Dean picked him up and sat him on the counter. 

“Uncle Bobby and Dad went out to get dinner for all of us so we have sometime alone.” Dean kissed down Sam's jaw then his neck. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Both of them felt themselves getting hard. 

They heard John and Bobby come through the front door. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and groaned. Dean laughed as he helped Sam down off the counter. 

*****

They walked to table and sat down with Bobby and John. They talked about everything and anything. After dinner Bobby and John left to go home. 

Sam and Dean went and sat down on the couch together. 

“I can't believe this all ours Dee.” Sam said. 

“I know Sammy. We finally have a real home.” He said as he kissed Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have lazy Sunday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter :D

Sam was 7 months pregnant. They got the house all of together and were settled in. It was lazy Sunday for the boys. 

Dean felt Sam kissing his neck and collarbone. He moaned softly. Sam continued to kiss down Dean's chest and stomach. He lifted his hips so Sam could take down his sleep pants. Dean's cock was hard and already leaking. Sam licked up the side of it. He felt Dean shiver. 

“Oh gods Sammy. Please suck me.” Dean begged. 

Sam put his older brother's cock into his mouth. He started to suck it slow. He rolled his tongue around the head. He moved his head up and down. Sam felt Dean's hand tug his hair. He looked up. 

“You have to stop Sam or I'm going to come already.”

Sam took his sleep pants. He went to slid down his older brother's hard cock. Dean stopped him before he could. 

“Baby boy. I don't want you to hurt yourself.” He said softly. 

“I got myself ready when you were asleep.” Sam gave Dean a smile. 

Sam slid down Dean's hardness. They both moaned together. Sam started to rock his hips a little. Dean put his hands on Sammy's hip. 

“Dean it feels so good to have you in me.” Sam moaned. 

“Damn you feel so good around around me.” Dean moaned loudly. 

Dean met Sam's moves. They started moving harder and faster. Sam felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train. His eyes rolled back and he almost blacked out. Dean felt Sammy tighten around him. He came harder than he had in months. Sam gently rolled off Dean and laid down beside his boyfriend. Dean grabbed a tee off the floor and cleaned them off. 

“Sammy, that was amazing.” He pulled Sam close to him. 

“Yeah it was.” He said with a smile. 

*****

They got up and put their sleep pants back on and headed down to the kitchen. Sam sat on the counter while Dean made breakfast for them. Dean sat on the counter with Sam while they ate together. 

“So do we have any plans for today Dee?” 

“Nope I thought we could have a lazy day together. Hang out and watch movies.” 

“I would like that. We've been so busy with work, school and getting everything ready for the baby.” Sam said. 

*****

They went to the livingroom and sat on the couch together. Sam cuddled close to Dean while they watched a movie. Sam felt their baby kick really hard. Dean looked down where Sam's hand was and saw the babies foot kick. 

He looked at his baby brother smiled. “Has that happened before seeing Deanna's foot like that?” 

“No, that's first time I've ever seen it and glad it was with you.” Sam said with a bright smile. 

Dean looked at Sam with tears in eyes. He couldn't help but think that he ruined Sammy life by getting him pregnant so young. He could feel the burn in eyes from the tears. He started to cry a little. 

Sam looked at him worried. “Dee, what's wrong?” 

“I'm so sorry Sammy.” He all but sobs out. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam looked at his lover confused. 

“I'm so sorry that I got you pregnant and ruined your life.” Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Sweetheart you didn't ruined my life at all. I know I'm young but I've never been happier.” He wiped the tears off Dean's face. 

“I love you Sammy. I just feel shitty about it.” He sniffled a little. 

“Dean you gave me that normal life I've always wanted.” Sam pulled his brother close to him. He continued to cry in Sam's hair. “Come on sweetheart stop please. The baby doesn't her daddy being upset.” Sam said. 

“Are you okay Sammy?” He pulled away and looked at his baby brother worried.

“Yeah it's just she was kicking a lot when you were crying.” He rubbed small circle on his swell.

Dean put his hand on Sam's baby bump and started to rub circles on it. He leaned down to talk to their baby girl. “I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to upset you or papa.”

Sam smiled down at him as he ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. “We love you so much Dean never forget that.”

“I love you both too.” Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's have their first family Christmas together in years.

It was Christmas Eve. The house was decorated for the holidays. They had a big tree for the first time in years. Sam and Dean were watching a Christmas movie together on the couch. Sam was snuggling closely to Dean. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow baby boy?”

“Yeah. I'm really excited about it. Have you talked to Dad lately?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah baby. I talked to him tonight while you were cleaning up after dinner.” He said with smile. 

“Is he coming home for tomorrow?” 

“He said that he was going to head home tonight and he'll be here tomorrow.” Dean smiled at Sam.

Sam felt the baby kick while they were talking about John. He smiled down at the swell of his belly. He rubbed circles. 

“Is she kicking?”

“Yeah she was kicking a lot when we were talking about dad.” He smiled at Dean sweetly. 

“That's because she already loves her pappy so much.” 

“I think she loves you guys more then me.” Sam said with a laugh. 

“That's not true baby boy. She loves you so much you're her papa.” He rubbed the bump gently. 

*****

Sam laid down on his side with his head on Dean's lap. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long hair as they continued to watch the movie. By the end of the movie he felt Sam's breathing even out. Dean turned off the TV and picked his baby brother and carried him to their bed. He laid Sam down on the bed. He laid down with Sammy, he wrapped his arm around him gently. 

*****

Sam woke up first and smelled breakfast being made. He rolled over and saw that Dean was still laying next to him. He knew that John must have been home. He got out of bed carefully not to wake up Dean. He walked to the kitchen and saw his dad. He stood in the door way just watching him. He had never seen him so relaxed.

“Hey dad.” 

“Hey sweetie. How are you doing?” 

Sam hugged his Dad close. He laid his head on John's shoulder and took a deep breath. “I'm good dad. I've missed you a lot but I'm so glad that you're home for Christmas.” 

“Me too. You're close to due date Sammy.” He placed his hands on the swell. 

“I know, I can't wait for her to be here.” He smiled. 

“Have you been to Dr. Lee's lately?” 

“Yeah I was there on Monday. She said that both Deanna and I are doing good. That our baby is growing good and that my due date changed a little. She said my due date is Dee's birthday.” He said with a smile. 

“I'm sure Dean is happy about that.” 

“Happy about what?” 

“Scare me next time why don't ya.” Sam said while laughing. 

“Sorry baby boy.” He leaned down kissed Sam sweetly. 

“Okay boys. Let's eat so we can open up some gifts.” John said with smile. 

They sat down and ate breakfast together. They talked about anything and everything. When they were done eating they cleaned up a little and went to the living room.

*****

They sat down on the floor by the tree. John gave his boys their gifts first. He got Sam a books, movies and Dean got new pair of work boots. The boys got John a new knife for hunting.

“Sammy, here's your gift.” Dean smiled while handing Sam a box. 

Sam opened the box and saw a sliver ring in it. “Dee?” He asked teary eyed. 

“I know we can't ever really get married but I want you have this ring. It's a ring to promise that I will love you and the baby no matter what.” Dean said trying not to cry too. 

“Oh my god Dean I love it so much. Can you put it on me?” 

Dean took the ring and put on Sammy's left ring finger. Dean wiped the tears off of Sam's cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned in and kissed Sam sweetly.

“I love you so much Dean.” 

“I love you too Sam. I always have and always will.”

Sam went and got Dean's gift. He handed him the box. Dean opened it and saw a ring. He laughed when he saw it. “Great minds think a lot Sam.” 

“I hope you like Dee.” He smiled at Dean. 

“I love it Sammy. Can you put it on me?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam slid the ring on Dean's ring finger. “It means I'll always love you Dee.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam sweetly. John just sat there and watched his boys with a smile on his face. Is this what he wanted for them not really. No one wants their 16 year old pregnant but they are happy and in love. That's all that matter to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is born :D

It was only a few days until Sam's due date. He was sitting at the table doing school work when Dean came home from work. He walked to the table. He leaned down and kissed Sam. 

“What are you working on baby boy?” 

“I just getting some school work done before the baby gets here.” He said with smile. 

“I know it's going to be hard for you once she is here but we'll help you. Uncle Bobby said he will come over everyday to watch the baby while you get some work done.” 

“I'm really grateful for all of you. Dad is taking a break from hunting and moving in the spare room for a little while after she is born.” He rubbed circles on his middle. 

“Get back to work baby boy. I'll make us dinner tonight after I'm showered and changed.” He smiled at Sam. 

“Thanks Dee.” 

Sam was working on English when Dean sat dinner down on the table. He had homemade chicken noddle soup. Sam smiled at his older brother as moved his school work a side. 

“How are you feeling Sam?” 

“I'm getting restless. I'm just ready to have our baby.” 

“Are you in any pain or anything?” Dean asked. 

“Not a lot but my back and hips are hurting some and Deanna is moving a lot because she is ready to get out of me.” He while laughing a little. 

*****

2 days later it was Dean's birthday. They didn't really have much planned other than dinner with John later after Dean got off of work. It was Sam's due date so John was at the house with him. Dean had been gone for few hours already. Sam was sitting on couch reading a book when he felt his middle tighten up. 

“Dad.” He made a face. 

“Yeah Sammy?” 

“I think I might be in labor.” He said looking a little worried. 

“How long have you been feeling like this sweetie?”

“Since last night sometime but it's getting worse.” He stood up to walk around a little when he felt something going down his leg. He looked at his dad a little freaked out. “Um I think my water just broke.”

“I think you're right Sam. We should get you to the hospital.” He said calmly. John cleaned up the mess and got the baby's and Sam's bag. 

*****

He helped Sam into the truck. He could tell that the pain was getting worse but Sam would never say anything about it. He held Sam's hand as he drove. He felt his baby boy squeeze his hand hard.

“It's going to be okay Sam.” He said gently. 

“It's hurting really bad and I'm really sacred.” Sam had tears in eyes. 

“I know, sweetie.” He said calmly. 

*****

They got to the hospital. They called the Dr. Lee and Dean. Sam was put in a room. It didn't take long for Dean to get there. He walked into the room to Sam. 

“Hey baby boy how are you feeling?”

“It's hurt Dee. There is so much pressure.” He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I know baby but remember Deanna is going to be here soon.” He ran his finger's through his hair to help him relax. 

*****

He sat beside the bed and held Sam's hand. Dr. Lee come in the room and check Sam. She said that it shouldn't be to long until he can push. She guessed maybe a hour tops. It didn't take a hour at all. It was only 20 minutes. When Sam told Dean to get a nurse to get the doctor because he felt like he needed to push. Dr. Lee came into the room with a nurse. 

“Sam, are you ready to start pushing?” She asked. 

“Yeah I am.”

“Okay deep breath and push.” She said. 

Sam held on to Dean's hand tight. He pushed a little then stop. He took another breath and push again. 

“Sam you're doing well. The baby is starting crown.” She said. 

Dean leaned down to Sam. “You're doing good baby boy.” He whispered.

Sam pushed again and felt a burning feeling. “Oh my god Dee it burns so bad.” 

“That's head Sam. Now you're going to have to do big pushes this time to get the shoulders out.” 

Sam pushed as hard as he could. He looked at Dean with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can't do it anymore Dee. I'm so tired and it hurts so bad.” 

“I know you are Sam but you're almost done.”

“Sam let me have you're other hand.” Sam gave her his hand. She put between his legs. “You feel that. That's you're baby she is almost out so just one more big push and I promise you'll be done.” She said with a soft smile. 

Sam pushed with everything he had this time. He could feel the baby coming out of him. They heard a loud cry. They both looked up and saw the doctor hold their baby. 

“You did amazing Sam.” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead.

“You have healthy baby girl. Dean are you going to cut the cord?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He cut the cord with smile. 

They took Deanna to clean her up, do her height and weight. The doctor checked Sam to make sure everything was okay. They wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Sam. 

*****

They moved Sam to a normal room. Dean sat on the bed with Sam. He looked down at his boyfriend and their baby girl. He could feel the tears burning his eyes. 

“Happy birthday Dee.” Sam said with smile. 

“Thanks baby boy. She's one best gift in the world.” He kissed Sam's forehead.

“She is so beautiful Dean.” He touched Deanna's face gently. 

“She is the prettiest baby I've ever seen. She gets it from her papa you were cute like this too as baby.” He had tears rolling down his cheeks. “I'm going to go get dad and tell him that the baby is here.” He leaned down kissed Sam and then kissed Deanna's little head. 

*****

Sam was holding their baby girl when a nurse came into his room. She said her name was Lynn and that would be his nurse for the rest of day and tomorrow. 

“What are y'all going to name her?” She asked. 

“Deanna Johnnie Winchester. After my boyfriend Dean and my dad John.” He smiled brightly at the nurse.

“It's a beautiful name. I think she might getting hungry. How are you going to feed her?” She asked. 

“Would it make me bad parent if I bottle feed her?” He asked nervously. 

“Oh sweetheart not at all. Here let me get you a bottle.” She said. 

She reached over to the side table. She put warm water in it and shook it up. She told him how to make the bottle. She help Sam readjust Deanna in his arms. She watched him start to feed her. They heard the door open. It was John and Dean. She told Sam just to push the bottom if he needed anything and the nurse left so they could have family.

*****

Dean sat on the bed with Sam while he watched him feed their baby. After she was done Sam burped her and handed her to Dean. He felt the tears in eyes when he watched Dean with their baby girl. She opened her eyes and looked at Dean. She had Sam's dark hair, eye shape and hazel eyes. She had Dean's nose, cheek bones, lips and freckles. She weight 7 lbs and she was 22 inches long. 

“Oh god Sammy she has your eyes. Hi Deanna I'm your daddy, this is papa and over there that old guy is your pappy.” 

John watched his boys with tears in eyes. He couldn't have been happier at this point his in life. He saw how happy Deanna made his sons. Dean handed John the baby. John held her to his chest. 

“She's beautiful.” He said with tears in eyes. John could remember the first time he held Dean and Sam when they were born. The tears started to fall down his cheeks. He knew Mary would have love their granddaughter so much. 

Sam and Deanna got to go home 2 days later. Things were going to good. She slept pretty good for being a new born. John stayed in the house with Sam and Deanna while Dean was at work. They all took turns taking care of the baby. John helped the most when Sam was trying to do school work. Life was getting back to normal for the Winchester's well as normal as it could be with a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is almost 4 and Sam has another surprise for his little family.

One high school diploma, 2 years of college, a nursing degree and almost 4 year old later life was still going good. Sam was done with college and got a job a local doctors office. Bobby and John watched Deanna for Sam and Dean on the days she didn't go to preschool.

*****

Sam got home from work. Dean and Deanna were playing Barbies on the floor the together. Deanna looked up and ran to Sam. 

“Papa, I missed you.” She jumped up in his arms, hugged his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I missed you too baby.” He while hugged her closely and kissed her back.

Dean got up and hugged Sam close to him. He kissed Sam sweetly. “I've missed you today.”

They heard Deanna giggle a little. They smiled at each other. 

“How about you go picked out an outfit for tonight so I can talk to daddy a little.” Sam said. 

“Okay papa. Love you.”

“Love you too baby girl.” He put her down.

*****

She ran to her room. Leaving Sam and Dean a lone. Sam and Dean sat on the couch together. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. 

“Dee, I have something I need to tell you.” He said softly. 

“Is everything okay baby boy?” He looked worried. 

“Yeah everything is more than okay.” He smiled at Dean brightly. 

He took Dean's hand and placed on his middle. Sam looked at Dean and smile. The older man looked at his boyfriend with tears in eyes. 

“You mean?”

“Yeah Dee, we're having another baby. I found this morning after you left work and Dr. Lee confirmed it this afternoon.” 

“Oh my gods. We're having another baby.” He pulled Sam into hug. 

“Yeah we are. I invented dad over so we can tell him too. We need to Deanna before we tell dad.” 

*****

Dean and Sam went into Deann's room where she was trying to found something to wear. They laughed when they saw she had a plaid shirt out. 

“She's a Winchester all right.” Dean laughed. 

They sat on Deanna's bed. Dean held her on his lap. 

“Deanna baby. Daddy and papa need talk you. Do you remember the other day when you told us that your friend Morgan was going to get a baby sister?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well baby. Papa is going to have another baby but pappy doesn't know yet so you can't tell him when you see him until we tell you too tonight.” Dean said. 

“I'm going to be a big sister?” She asked with smile. 

“Yeah Deanna you are.” Sam said. 

She got off of Dean's lap and put her face to Sam tummy. Sam and Dean smiled at each a little teary eyed. 

“Hi I'm your big sister Deanna but you can all Johnnie that's what pappy calls me. I can't wait to meet you someday.” She kissed his tummy. 

“The baby can't wait to meet you too Deanna.” Sam said with a smile.

*****

Sam made dinner while Dean got Deanna ready for when John come over. John walked into house he got an arm full of Deanna. 

“Hey baby girl.” He said with smile as he hugged her close. 

He carried her to dinning room where Sam and Dean where sitting. Deanna sat on her pappy's lap. John looked at his sons. 

“Sammy you look like your hiding something from me and last time you did that it was Deanna.” He looked at his youngest. 

“Well dad.” Dean said with a smile.

“Sammy are you having another baby?” 

Deanna was bouncing on his lap. Dean and Sam looked at Deanna and smiled. “Yeah Pappy I'm going to big sister.” She smiled big at her pappy. 

John got up and hugged his son's tight. “I'm so happy for you boys. 

*****

7 months later they welcomed Robert Samuel Winchester into their family. He had Dean's green eyes and dirty blond hair but the rest of him all Sammy. Everyone loved the baby. Deanna couldn't get enough of baby Bobby. Sam and Dean couldn't have been happier with how their life turned out. Yes it was hard at times but they loved each and their kids.


End file.
